Joyeux Anniversaire Zoro!
by Dan.Momo
Summary: Certains cadeaux volent, d'autres tombent du ciel! Zoro est servi, ses nakamas lui en offrent, même Tashigi! Mais un invité surprise est là, tapis dans l'ombre, qui attend le bon moment pour apparaître. Zoro sera ravi! Pas de Yaoi. Réponses aux reviews. T, parce que je ratisse large, même si ça me semble purement innocent.


お誕生日おめでとうございますゾロ !

Joyeux Anniversaire Zoro !

* * *

Zoro dormait sur le pont du Sunny. Un de ces sommeils bien lourds. De l'autre côté, Luffy trépignait d'impatience. Il alla dans la cuisine tout en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant. En entrant dans la cuisine, le capitaine manqua de se prendre la semelle de Sanji, mais le jeune homme s'écria pour sa défense qu'il n'allait pas se servir à manger. Le coq fit une grimace douteuse et arrêta ce qu'il faisait en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous alors ?

- Je viens prendre un gigot…

- ET T'OSES ME DIRE QUE TU VAS PAS MANGER ?! Hurla le blond en se saisissant d'une poêle.

- Mais je vais y mettre un ruban ! C'est mon cadeau ! S'empressa d'ajouter Luffy.

- Cadeau ? Répéta le cuisinier en haussant son sourcil.

- Pour Zoro.

Sanji releva la tête l'air pensif puis, fit de grand pas à l'autre bout de la cuisine et se mit à faire voler les feuilles de son calendrier. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entouré en rouge le 11 Novembre. Il étouffa un cri et sorti les œufs, des fraises, et tout un tas de bonnes choses pour faire un gâteau et un banquet. Il enrageait intérieurement, pendant que Luffy s'approcha du frigo, attrapa le gigot le plus tendre qui s'y trouvait et prit place sur la table. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver un ruban de couleur vert. Ça y est, le jeu de coordination commençait. Luffy débuta un combat sans merci contre le gigot et le ruban.

- Bordel de marimo…T'as intérêt à me repayer ça…Grommela le blond.

Nami fit son entrée dans la cuisine, et c'était bien contre Sanji, mais celui-ci ne put se détacher de son gâteau pour sauter sur sa Nami chérie. La jeune femme avait des mandarines dans les mains et décida qu'il y en aurait dans le gâteau, enfin, sur, histoire de décorer. Ussop et Franky s'étaient enfermés dans l'atelier pour bricoler un cadeau au marimo de service. Chopper fouillait dans son infirmerie, il ne savait plus où il avait mis son cadeau et paniqua complètement, quant à Robin, assise sur la balançoire en feuilletant un livre, elle n'avait absolument pas l'air inquiète. Zoro dormait toujours paisiblement, se retournant de temps en temps.

* * *

- Voilà tout est prêt ! Soupira Sanji les mains rougit par ses efforts.

- Luffy, je rêve ou tu viens de croquer dans ton cadeau ?! Gronda Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nonch. J'aiche pas faiche cha. Il me chemble... Shishishishi !

- Laisse-le Nami, il peut pas s'en empêcher de toute façon. Nous on a finis. Et vous ? Lança Ussop en entrant suivit de Franky, Chopper et Robin.

- Fini. Sourit Sanji.

- Fini. Dit Nami.

- Idem ! S'écria Luffy.

- Bon, on le réveil ?

- Je m'en ferais un plaisir ! Ricana le cuisto.

- On y va !

Ils se rassemblèrent sur le pont autour de Zoro qui dormait toujours. Sanji avait une bouteille d'eau dans la main et un oreiller dans l'autre.

- S'il te découpe après, ce sera tant pis pour toi je te préviens ! Averti Nami l'air agacée.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma Nami chérie~ ! Bon allez j'y vais.

Le blond jubilait tout doucement en ouvrant la bouteille qu'il vida sur le visage du cactus vivant qui fit un bon en avant en hurlant : « **J'ME NOIE !** » POUF ! Un coup d'oreiller bien placé et voilà que notre bretteur se retrouve à genoux, face contre terre, le derrière en l'air, derrière qui fut botté royalement par notre Ero-Cook. Zoro se mit difficilement debout avant d'attraper ses katanas à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

- Otanjobi omedeto. Marimo. Dit Sanji en lui tendant une part de gâteau.

- Hein ? Mais…C'est aujourd'hui ? J'étais persuadé que c'était demain !

- MAIS QU'IL EST…Commença à hurler Franky.

- Laisse, laisse, irrécupérable. Consola Ussop.

- Euh…Hum…Merci. Murmura le Roronoa en rosissant.

- Tiens ! C'est mon cadeau ! Dit Luffy en sautillant.

- Un gigot entamé…Merci ? Fit le bretteur en arquant un sourcil.

- J'ai mis des morceaux de mes précieuses mandarines dans ton gâteaux, prend ça comme un cadeau ! Soupira Nami.

- Hn…

- Franky et moi on t'a bricolé un pantin ultra résistant ! Tu pourras t'entraîner dessus sans découper le bateau ! Sourit Ussop très fier.

- Je pense que le gâteau suffit amplement comme cadeau ! Dit Sanji en soupirant sa fumée.

- Et le coup d'pied aux fesses aussi ? Grogna Zoro.

- Pourquoi, t'en veux encore ? Menaça le blond.

- Moi je t'offre des mini porte-clés. Enfin…C'est pour mettre sur tes sabres. Je les ai fait moi-même ! Sourit Chopper.

- Oh, merci. Sourit Zoro en caressant le petit renne.

- Moi j'ai composé une chanson tout spécialement pour toi ! Yohoho ! Rit Brook en attrapant son violon.

- Et toi Robin ? Sourit Luffy en se tournant vers l'archéologue qui ne disait rien.

- Moi j'ai une bouteille, et j'ai un autre cadeau qui ne devrai pas tardé à arriver. Met-toi là, s'il te plaît bretteur-San.

Zoro arqua un sourcil, avança et se mit à la place de Robin qui venait de reculer. Elle lui tendit la bouteille qu'il prit, la déboucha sans attendre et commença à la porter à sa bouche avant que quelque chose ne vienne violemment lui percuter la joue.

- C'EST QUOI ?! S'écria le marimo.

- Une pierre avec un mot. Dit Nami en le ramassant.

« _VA EN ENFER, RORONOA ! J'AURAI TA PEAU ! Mais sinon bonne fête !_

-Tashigi »

Zoro fit une grimace significative.

- LA SALE PETITE…

- ATTENTION A CE QUE TU DIS ! Prévint Sanji en levant la jambe.

- Non ne bouge pas Zoro ! Ordonna Robin.

- QUOI ENCORE ?!

Encore une fois il se prit quelque chose sur la tête. Cette fois ça tombait du ciel, le bretteur poussa mille jurons avant de voir une boîte jaune pastel sur le sol. Il eut soudainement peur de l'ouvrir, mais il se lança quand même « Au point où j'en suis… ». Il souleva le couvercle, et un nuage de paillettes lui sauta à la figure, avant que ça ne se dissipe et qu'il ne prenne la feuille qui était accrochée à la boîte.

« _Horo, horo, horo, horo, horo ! Tu vas bien imbécile ? Je pense à toi quand même !_

-Perona »

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ?! S'écria le sabreur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à envoyer des trucs au marimo !? Il est même pas beau ! Geint Sanji fou de jalousie.

Pendant un instant Zoro se tut et referma la boîte rapidement avant de la mettre dans un coin. Robin eu un sourire de satisfaction, voilà son cadeau.

- Autre chose. Tiens. Dit-elle.

- C'est quoi encore comme cadeau empoisonné ? Grommela le vert.

- Un petit mot de Mihawk.

- ACK ! Ebruita-t-il en lui arrachant la lettre des mains. Je…Je la lirai plus tard ! Dit-il en la rangeant dans le paquet de Perona.

- Héhéhé !

- Merci les gars, c'est vraiment sympa. Je…Merci.

- Oh il est tout gêné ! Ricana Ussop.

- La ferme !

- MAINTENANT ON FAIT LA FÊTE ! Hurla Luffy.

* * *

Tout le monde s'était endormi sur le pont. Sauf Zoro. C'était rare qu'il ne dorme pas. Il s'était réfugié dans la vigie, assis sur la banquette, lisant la lettre de Mihawk. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose et elle était tellement brève ! Zoro replia doucement le papier et le rangea dans la boîte jaune pastel avant de sortir le cadeau de Perona. Deux petites peluches : une à l'apparence de Perona et l'autre à son apparence. Le bretteur sourit. Elles se tenaient la main.

- _Approche-les l'une de l'autre, idiot._ Murmura une voix.

Ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Les jouets dans ses mains, avaient l'air de s'embrasser. Une chaleur lui prit et il releva la tête vers le plafond pour croiser son regard.

- Tu aurais pu te joindre à nous tu sais ?

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

- Merci quand même.

- Mais de rien. Sourit-elle. Horo, horo, horo ! J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

- Eh bien au lieu de voler, descend !

Perona sourit, avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Zoro. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui en posant une main sur l'une des deux peluches, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du sabreur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, tout comme les peluches.

_Otanjoubi Omedeto Zoro-Kun._

* * *

ABRACADRABRAA!

Voilà pour Zoro! Eh oui mes chers amis, J'AIME LE ZORO X PERONA! C'est un de mes OTP, et j'assume ! XD C'est surtout que j'aime beaucoup Perona, je la trouve tellement drôle et attachante! Bref, nous nous quittons sur cet fin que je trouve autant guimauve qu'adorable! N'oubliez pas de lancer des bananes à Zoro pour son anniv', il va adorer!

Zoro: J'VOUS L'DÉCONSEILLE FORTEMENT!


End file.
